


Crisis Managment

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: “I can’t kill him now! He’s got a name!”
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Crisis Managment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> With thanks to Lindenharp for ~~nagging~~ encouraging me to stick with this one.

“You planning on doing any work today, Sergeant?”

James keeps his eyes fixed on the wall of their office.

“You could easily improve my productivity. Sir.”

Lewis follows his gaze and immediately understands.

“I heard on the radio that it helps if you give them names.”

“What, like a pet? You must be joking.”

“Worth trying, isn’t it?”

“Fine. He’s Felix.”

“Your lucky spider?”

“After the patron saint of spiders. Felix of Nola.”

Lewis stifles a laugh.

“So is it helping?”

“No. Unless it helps convince you to please kill Felix.”

“I can’t kill him now! He’s got a name!”

James puts down his pen and glares at his governor until Lewis sighs and pushes back his chair.

Opening the window, Lewis uses one sheet of paper to brush the spider gently onto another, then to brush it off onto the ledge outside.

“Out with ye, Felix. I need to get some work out of me sergeant this afternoon.” 

* * *

Cordelia shakes herself off and surveys her new surroundings. She glances back through the window for one last look at the fool who thinks she’s a “Felix,” and thinks smugly of the egg sac anchored to the underside of his chair.


End file.
